Watching
by Ohimesama
Summary: A songfic featuring Relena and the one she keeps watching, and the boy who watches her. Warning: very subtle yaoi.


Disclaimer: Ohimesama (Princess) does not own Gundam Wing, or Every Breath You Take by Sting _

    Disclaimer: Ohimesama (Princess) does not own Gundam Wing, or Every Breath You Take by Sting.
    Adapted by Ohimesama (Princess)  

_**Bold** _are the lyrics, _plain_ text is the story, underlined are computer messages, italics are thoughts... _

    Deep inside the Cinq Kingdom, Queen Relena glanced around her empty office. It was the wee hours of the morning, and no one was around. She signed on to her computer, and hastily typed a few orders. Her actions were almost frenzied. A image popped up, and Relena enlarged it. She sighed, never removing her eyes from the screen. Minutes ticked by unnoticed. A sudden beeping startled her. She pulled another program up, and asked it why she had been alerted. The computer informed her that two visitors waited outside her door. Relena commanded that the computer continue, minimized the viewing program, and let her guests in. Lady Une and Lieutenant Noin bowed to Relena, and told her a plan of theirs, just a few short words, spoken quickly. Relena nodded, showed them out, and raced back to her computer, bringing the program up again, oblivious the look her comrades had shared. Her entire being focused on the images she saw, and that was all that mattered to her. 
****    Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take…  
I'll be watching you
    The boy sat in almost complete darkness; the only light came from his computer. He typed in a carefully worded search, clicked a link, and watched the computer demanded a password with a calm expression. His fingers flicked over the keyboard, entering his password. Heero. The computer asked for the inquiry. A few taps and the computer told him his wish had been granted. A animated picture appeared, filling the entire screen, and Heero leaned forward on his elbows, watching intently. Duo stuck his head through the doorway, words on the tip of his tongue, but at the sight of the moving picture he shut his mouth. Heero was always watching his computer, and never told exactly what it was that he was so fascinated by, never matter how much Duo demanded to see. Demanding was not something wisely done to Heero, and Duo had given up. He was curious, and now he thought he might find out. He crept toward the other boy, his footsteps silent. A floorboard creaked, and Duo stifled a giggle, sure Heero would turn around any moment, to scold him. When no reprimand came, Duo crept closer, and craned his neck to see what Heero saw. His eyes opened wide, and he dashed from the room, choking back sobs. Heero never turned around. 
****    Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you
__    I have never lost control like this before! Water seeped through Relena's computer, wrecking havoc where it touched. The image froze on her screen. Relena's tears dropped unnoticed as she gasped and sobbed. _Work damnmit_! she screamed silently. _Or at least turn off!_ She tapped the keyboard. _Turn off! Turn off!_ Nothing happened. The images stared at her; the colors all too vibrant. She slammed the keys down. There was no reaction. The computer had crashed. Relena stared, open-mouthed, at the image for a second more. Then, more tears rolling down her cheeks, she fell to the floor, feeling around. She grabbed a thick cable, and yanked it hard. The end of the cable came to her obediently and the computer turned black. She held the power cord in her hand, her tears touching it, creating sparks that flew around dangerously. She hugged her knees and cried, her sobs silent. All hope lost, all hope was lost. Her mind fired endless accusations, regrets and horrible sorrow at her heart. Relena had never felt this way before. Her heart wanted to draw an iron cage around it, containing the painful emotions and steeling itself against the attacks her mind created. Instead, her heart broke, over and over, crumbling into nothing but a pile of shattered pain, and being reborn from the ashes of anguish, as a phoenix is, just to die again. 
****    O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take
    Heero blinked, and yawned. Duo stirred near him, still in the throes of sleep. Heero rolled out of bed quietly, trying not to wake the other pilot. As Heero padded through the corridors, he noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows. Morning, he decided, late morning. Once at his computer, he ran a simple program designed to check and see if anyone was watching him using the same program that he used to watch his target. Error. Error. His computer beeped, agitated. Heero snorted in contempt. His codes would never be found, but whoever this was obviously wasn't as talented as he. Heero designed a blockade and set it up. There, he thought, no one will penetrate this. He went through the same procedure as the night before. Target: Unfound, the computer reported. Heero deleted that search, and typed in another. Target: Unfound. He almost smiled, and searched again, and again, executing his searches with what should have been perfect accuracy. Now he frowned. His target was not in any of the places he had searched before. Heero 'created' another search code, and watched the results scroll across the screen. Target: Located. Show? Yes, of course. Heero watched impassively as a picture of his target downloaded, and he watched as it animated, showing every movement his target made, as the target made them 
****    Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake
    Relena hid. She was tired of lying and saying she was fine, tired of smiling lies. She had told everyone her red eyes were caused by lack of sleep, that the weariness that bent her body was the result of stress. No more lies. She was tired of them. However, separating herself from everyone else was not easy. Relena had finally escaped to an unused storage closet and locked herself in. Noin found Relena there, and led her back to her chambers. Sleep, Noin had said. How could she? You love him, Noin had said, a strange tenderness in her eyes. Yes. Yes, yes yesyesyesyes. Noin was sympathetic, Noin was helpful. Why? Oh yeah. Noin had lost her love as well. My brother. Relena's thoughts whirled together in a broken secession. Throughout it all, only one thing was clear; _I love him. I love him and I have lost him. How the hell do I deal with that? I never knew I wanted him… no I did. I did and I denied it. I lost him through my own ignorance_. Her thoughts led in circles, and always ended with the same guilt. She lay in bed, sheets clutched tight to her body, her knuckles white with the force of her grip. Tears were in abundance, skittering down her cheeks, disappearing in the whiteness of her sheets. She rose finally, in the second night of her grief, and stumbled to her computer, ignoring the water that dropped onto the controls. She carried the slim machine to a rarely used conference room where no one would disturb her. It's night, her mind screamed, you know what you'll find. Relena's heart, now ruling, didn't care. I am in pieces already. I just want to see him. Just once more. She signed on, performed her search quickly. Error, the computer said. Forbidden. You do not have access to this target. That was it. Relena's slight hold on her body snapped and she lost control. 
****    Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night but I can only your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please
    Do you love me? Heero hadn't been able to answer. Now Duo was gone. Trowa and Wufei regarded him with cold eyes. Quatre had come, in an attempt to help mend the tear between the Perfect Solider and the God of Death. He had come armed, with needle and thread. Needle to pierce the conscience, and thread to bind the words of regret with those of apology. Heero had sent him away—flying through the air in fact. Now Heero rubbed his injured fist, and watched his blank computer, his mind spinning. Who did he love? His target—was that who he loved? That girl… the one he was always watching, always… Or his—his comrade-in-arms, his partner? Duo… the one he spent silent nights with, communication without a word. Duo, the one who was closest to understanding the mysteries of Heero's frozen heart and ruined soul. Here was another possibility; what if the real answer was simply it that he was uncapable of real love? Could it be that it was all a lie, his heart was so frozen that it could never be thawed? Duo loved him, yes, but that emotion had never truly touched him. What of his target? She spent her nights sobbing. Was there another in her life? Did his target obsess over a man she couldn't have? Yes, yes, that was it. Then the only thing to him to do was to heal the wound in his and Duo's relationship. And yet…something held him back. His cheeks felt wet. He reached up and a tear came away. He stared at it in amazement. A tear, he thought, a tear. Who did he cry over? Duo or… or… or… he swallowed. Now he knew. It was his target, the girl. Her. Relena. 
****    O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take
    Two people cried in the darkness. One over a man she would never get, the other over a girl he never knew he loved. Two people turned on computers. Two typed in passwords and search codes. One worked around a barrier to see the one she loved, the other traced a girl down code after code, just to see her. One wept continuously over a man she thought—seen—love another, the other let a single tear trace its way down his cheek in thought of a girl he assumed loved another. Two people got their images at the same time, watched with hungry eyes as the pictures animated. And two people saw who the other was watching. 
****    Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake
    Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you


End file.
